The Little Things
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: It was the little things that really meant a lot. Although Mickey wasn't a super hero, to Minnie, he was Super Mouse. Her hero. And that's all that mattered to them.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Hey everybody! And welcome to my 37th fanfic (35 Disney and 2 Kingdom Hearts). I was greatly surprised by all the positive reviews my last story, "Winter Cuddles" received, but I was also truly honored and you have no idea how much it warms my heart knowing you all enjoyed it. Thank you all so much! :D Okay, this story also popped into my head at work one morning, and I developed it from there. This story is also cute, so be warned. ;D This story is about Mickey and Minnie (Ya don't say. XD) and they're married here. Also, this is a gift to a very special friend of mine, Chlstarr. Happy Birthday buddy! ;D

* * *

THE LITTLE THINGS

**CRASH!**

Minnie awoke with a start. She was brought to the realization that it was morning from the brightness in the room, and conveniently she was facing the window. Groaning, the tiny young mouse rolled over, draping her arm across her husb- wait...

Where'd he go?

She tilted her head as she sleepily looked at the area her bed buddy normally would have been. The sheets were cool, so he'd obviously been up for a while.

_Nuts..._ Minnie thought to herself as she groggily sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her spine with a yawn. "Now where is he?" She glanced up to his pillow,  
noticing no note, then glanced over to the nightstand on his side of the bed. Nothing. She glanced over to hers, also nothing. She did see the time though. 7:39.  
Geez, why so early? She wondered where he'd suddenly gone off to, and why? Pulling the cover off and moving her legs over the side of the bed...

**CRASH!**

Minnie jumped a bit, and glanced quickly at the bedroom door, which was closed. "What the heck?" So the first crash she heard wasn't a dream. Standing up, she started toward he door, when she smelled something... Smelled like something... burning? _Uh oh._ Making her way downstairs, reality began to sink on where her hubby was. The closer she got to the kitchen, the more she could smell something good and something burning, along with hearing sounds of clanking and shuffling inside the kitchen. About halfway down the stairs she heard a familiar mutter, and smiled a bit. _Found him._

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Minnie saw a sight she would never forget.

There stood Mickey, by the stove, stirring a bowl of batter. He had flower and spots of batter over his face. Flower and batter was on various spots on the floor, and on the counter. One frying pan sat on the stove while another was on the floor. Looking up, he saw his wife, and froze for a couple of seconds before responding.

"H-H-Hiya, Minnie! Didja sleep well?" Just then, toast popped up out of the toaster. Burnt toast. "Well, darnit..." the mouse muttered, looking at the toaster.

Minnie smiled, feeling her eyes become a little watery as she looked at him. He'd snuck downstairs in an attempt to make her breakfast. Granted he'd made the kitchen look like a disaster area, but she couldn't be mad at him even if she wanted to. Her heart exploded in her chest. "Oh, Mickey..." She walked briskly over to him and basically flung herself onto him, hugging him. Then she pulled away, took his face in her hands and kissed him square on the lips. Pulling back with a smack, she looked up warmly into his eyes. "You're wonderful."

He stood there with a goofy expression for a second before his senses came back. "G-Gosh... I didn't wake ya, did I?"

She didn't have the heart to say that one of the pans he'd dropped woke her up. "Nah, I just woke up. I saw you wasn't in bed and wondered where you'd gone off to."

He blushed. "I wanted t' make ya some breakfast and surprise ya..."

Boom. There went her heart. He was so gosh darn adorable right now, and his sweetness was surely going to put her in a sugar induced coma. "Aww, Mickey..." she cooed, taking the bowl from his hands and setting it on the counter before wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing her cheek against his chest. "You're the best." She pulled back a bit and looked up at him. "I love you, so much." Leaning up, she caressed his lips with her own, and felt his arms move around her back. She was in Heaven.

After several seconds, she reluctantly broke the kiss (darn lungs needed air) and pulled away with soft gasp of breath. After a moment, Mickey shifted.

"Gosh... Really sorry about the kitchen, Min... I just wanted to surprise ya... serve ya breakfast in bed."

His feelings were clear as a bell to read. And it hurt her to see him saddened. He really did mean well, and she knew this. It was the thought that counted. He did things like this a lot. Be it attempting to wash clothes, fold them, or help her clean, he tried to help her out. It was the little things he did like that that reminded her everyday of how sweet he could be. Although he might not succeed with with folding a shirt or even cooking a meal, it always meant the world to her. Raising a hand, she cupped his cheek.

"Mickey..." Knowing what would brighten his mood, she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Don't worry about it, sweetie." She moved her hand back around his back. "You have no idea how much this means to me. You're the sweetest and most amazing guy in the world, you know that."

He glanced around the kitchen. "But I didn't exactly keep the kitchen spotless..."

Minnie giggled. "'S okay. Doesn't matter to me. Nothing some paper towels and a mop won't fix. But that can wait." She sighed as she leaned into him. "I thought I smelled something delicious in here."

He quirked a brow. "Yer nose workin'? I burnt the toast."

She glanced at the toaster. "'S not that burnt." In truth, it was rather crispy looking, but not totally charred. "Besides, I've burned toast a heckuva lot worse than that."

"Yeah? When?"

She grinned. "All those times you kissed or nibbled on my ears, neck or shoulders while I was making breakfast and made me completely forget what I was doing."

He chuckled. "Yeah, but it was fun though, wasn't it?"

She couldn't deny that, and giggled. "Yeah, it was. Always is."

"Guess I should get cleaned up, huh?" he mused, knowing he had flower and batter on him.

Minnie used her right index finger to scoop off a small bit of batter from his cheek and put it in her mouth. "Or I could lick you clean. That sounds fun, hee hee!"

"Heh, doubt I'd be very appetizen'"

She snickered. "Oh, I beg to differ on that one." She licked her lips. Then, unable to resist the sudden urge (darn hormones, and darn him for being so cute) decided to act out her devious little plan. Sticking out her tongue, she leaned up and brushed it along his skin.

Poor Mickey had heart attack. He could have sworn his ribs just cracked from his heart attempting to burst out of his chest. Her hot breath, her warm, wet tongue, her soft little moans. If she didn't stop, she'd have to call an ambulance for him soon. He was unable to think, or respond. He just stood there, frozen in place, letting her do as she pleased, and having a heart attack and stroke at the same time.

As she moved around the front of his face, softly licking as she went, she swept her tongue across his lips, and felt him shiver in her arms in response. Smiling to herself, Minnie moved to the other side of his face, licking off the batter that was present. She knew the amount of torture he was enduring and the amount of enjoyment he was receiving, and it pleased her to no end. After another few seconds, she pulled away, smiling warmly through half-lidded eyes as she licked her lips.  
"Mmm, yummy! Hee hee! You taste like pancakes!" Then she noticed his bright red cheeks and wide eyes and couldn't help it as she burst into a giggle fit. _Uh oh, I think I broke him._ She lifted a hand to poke his nose with her index finger. "Boop."

His heart didn't survive the boop.

She moved a hand in front of him and waved, then snapped her fingers. "Hello, Captain Mickey, come in."

As his brain rebooted, he shook his head briefly. "Ya know, I toldja ya was gonna kill me with cuteness... I think I just died."

She giggled, burying her face in his chest. Looking back up to him, she grinned. "Guess I'm married to a zombie now."

"Ya will be if ya do that boop thing again."

"Oh, yeah?" she smirked evilly.

His eyes widened. "Wait... Don't do it!"

"Too late." She stood on her tiptoes and touched her nose to his, and in that honey sweet little voice of hers... "Boop."

"Gaahh!" He grabbed his chest and fell onto the floor, pretending to be dead.

Minnie burst into laughter as she knelt down beside him. "Oh, my... Seems I get to give you mouth to mouth now..."

He lifted his head up with a playful glare. "Young lady, I think that would be considered overkill right now."

She laughed again, and reached out for his hand. He took it and she helped him stand.

"So what'll I do about breakfast?" he asked.

Minnie walked over and looked at the batter in the bowl, then turned back to him with a smile. "We can still make it."

"And the kitchen?"

She waved her hand. "Not a problem."

He walked over and looked at the toast. "Well... Least the pancake mix is okay..." He picked up the toast and started to drop it in the trash.

"Nuh uh!" She swiped it out of his hand. "The toast's still good."

"Ya sure there's nothin' wrong with yer eyes too?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You remember when Clarabelle made toast in that toaster she got Horace to repair?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Remember how it tasted when she invited us over for breakfast that morning?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know what charcoal tastes like now."

She snickered, holding up the toast. "This isn't even half as bad as that. Trust me." She set the toast down and took his hands into his, leaning up and pecking his lips. "Thank you so much."

"Fer messin' up the kitchen?"

She rolled her eyes. "No." She looked up into his eyes. "For being as sweet as you are. And for making breakfast." She hugged him once more. "You really are the greatest."

He smiled, and returned her embrace. "Thanks, kiddo."

As the young mice pulled apart, sharing a nose nuzzle afterward, Minnie pulled away and picked up a frying pan.

"I'll get the orange juice and muffins if ya wanna pour the batter into the pan."

"Deal," he nodded.

She set the pan down and he poured the batter in to it. As he grabbed the spatula, she walked over to the fridge and opened the door. He looked over at her, his heart backflipping as he watched her tail sway back and forth in a happy manner. As she stood, he continued to watch as she used her foot to close the door and set the orange juice on the table. As she walked past him to get the muffins, he couldn't resist and used his tail to wrap around her middle, tickling her with the tip of it.

Minnie giggled at the sensation. She was often reminded of what a master he was with his tail. Sure there were lots of things she could do with her tail, but there were some things he could do that she couldn't. Sure there were also some things she could do that he could not as well, so they kind of learned off each other in a way. But this move was something new. As his tail tickled inside her exposed navel, Minnie squirmed in his tail as she laughed in glee.

After a moment, he ceased his tickles, releasing her from the grip of his tail. The white lounge pants she wore sat around her hips below her navel. And her green spaghetti strap tank top rested just above below her navel, leaving a little of her lower midriff exposed. However, he knew exactly where her belly button was.

"Heh, sorry, kid, couldn't resist," he grinned.

She giggled. "I'm not complaining." As she walked on behind him, she wrapped her tail halfway around his middle, returning the gesture and giving him a playful smile. She opened the cabinet and reached up for the box of muffins. "Do you want blueberry or banana nut?"

"Umm... Blueberry."

"Okie dokie!" She pulled out the boxes and got one blueberry and one banana nut muffin out. "I'm feelin' like a banana nut muffin this morning," she said, putting the boxes back. After putting the muffins on the table, she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed her front against his back.

He felt her give him a gentle squeeze as he heard her sigh. He chuckled, knowing her. Sometimes her actions were unpredictable, which always in the end left him with either a goofy smile, flushed cheeks, or both. "Now what're ya up to?" he asked her.

She chuckled, and he felt the slight vibration of her little ribcage against his back. "Hey, you do this to me pretty much every morning while I'm making us breakfast.  
Now I wanna have some fun." True, this wasn't the first time she'd hugged him while he made breakfast. It wasn't exactly the first time she'd decided to tease him and play with him either, but she was in the mood this morning.

Of course, there was the height difference. He stood several inches taller than her, so she had to stand on her tip toes to reach the bottom of his ear. Even then she was just able to nuzzle it with the tip of her nose. Blushing, she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and started to rub his lightly toned stomach and chest. This action sent Mickey's brain into a meltdown, and Minnie's cheeks were as red as the shorts he normally wore. She felt his sudden increase in heart rate as her hands trailed across his chest. It never failed to amaze her how to toned his body was. All that adventuring really showed. To anyone else, they wouldn't notice. But her... Oh, she noticed alright. It made her weak in her legs just feeling his muscles, and she actually had to lean against him for support.

Wait... Did he suddenly feel her heart rate increase? "Enjoyin' yerself?"

She froze, her eyes wide as her muzzle reddened, if that were even possible right now. What could she say? Yes, she was enjoying massaging his biceps. "...Yes..." was her meek and totally adorable reply.

"Ya know the pancakes are done..."

Really? She was so immersed in feeling his body she forgot about breakfast. "Oh... Eh heh..." She buried her face into his back. "My bad..." It was muffled, but still made his heart flip at how cute it was. She pulled away and stepped around him, still leaving one arm wrapped around his waist. "Mmm mmm, those sure smell delicious!" She licked her lips, smelling the delightful aroma. She let go of him and got two plates and set them on the counter.

As he put the pancakes into the plates, she opened up the muffins from their wrappers and set them with their breakfast.

"Couldja get that tray in the cabinet?" He pointed his tail up at the cabinet which had a tray in it.

Minnie looked at him with confusion. "Huh?"

He grinned. "You'll see, just get it, please."

"Um, okay?" Minnie got the tray out of the cabinet and placed it on the table.

"Now close your eyes."

"Wut...?" She tilted her head in confusion.

He laughed. "Close yer eyes, I've got a surprise."

"O... kay?" She closed them. "You're not gonna tickle me, are you?"

He grinned, and leaned close to her, whispering in her ear. "Not yet, mousey."

Her heart flipped and heat surged to her cheeks as she swayed a bit, her legs suddenly weak from the implications of his words. She listened closely, her ears twitching as she heard some light clicks and clacks of metal and glass. Suddenly she felt warm lips pressed against her own, and the world began to spin as she was suddenly lost in his kiss. After a few seconds, not long enough in her mind, he pulled back.

"Open 'em."

Doing as he said, she opened her eyes, and saw the food setting on the tray on the table. "Why did you- Eek!" She was unable to finish her sentence before he scooped her up bridal-style in his arms, making her squeak in surprise.

"I toldja I wanted to serve ya breakfast in bed, and that's just what I'm gonna do."

"Aw, Mickey..." Minnie cooed, her heart melting as she circled her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "That's so sweet. But you don't have to."

"Up up! I said I'm gonna serve ya, little lady, and that's what I'm gonna do! Scout's honor!"

Minnie smiled, and nuzzled her cheek against his. "Oh, Mickey..."

He bent down close to the table. "You carry the food, and I'll carry you."

She giggled. "You really gonna carry me and the food?"

He chuckled. "C'mon, ya weigh what, five pounds? Yer light as a feather. I could carry ya with one finger." It was true. He was that strong, and being a tiny mouse, she didn't weigh that much.

She picked up the tray and carefully held it as he held her firmly in his arms.

"See, piece o' cake!" He started carrying her through the living room and up the stairs.

As she rested in his grip, carefully holding the tray of food, she felt his nose nuzzle the side of her neck, which made her giggle in delight. "You're gonna make me drop the food."

"Don't know if it's you..." He sniffed. "...or the food, but one of ya smells sweet. And I'm bettin' it's you."

She giggled as his nose tickled the side of her neck again. "Do you want this food or not? 'Cause if you keep tickling me with your nose, I'm gonna drop it."

As they reached the top of the stairs, he entered their bedroom and carried her over to the bed and set her down. The he stood up and bowed. "Madam, breakfast is served."

She nodded and chuckled as she set the tray down. "Why, thank you, Mister Mouse. But I have one more request..." She scooted over, giving him enough room to sit down. "Won't you please join me?"

He nodded and crawled onto the bed next to her. "Don' see why not."

She giggled as she held up a muffin for him to take a bite. "Thanks again for making breakfast, Mickey. I really appreciate it. You're the best." She kissed the side of his head as he chewed.

"No problem, Min."

Minnie nuzzled him. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He returned her nuzzle.

She pulled back and touched her nose to his with a giggle. "Boop."

"Hhhnngg!" He grabbed his chest and fell back onto the bed. The boop got him every time.

She laughed, seeing his tongued flopped out to one side. He was too cute for his own good. She leaned down and brushed her lips across his. "You're adorable, ya know that?"

"Who's turned my blood to syrup three times this morning? You're the adorable one," he said.

She blushed and touched her nose to his. "Wrong, bucko. You are."

He leaned up and swept his lips across hers, making her brain jolt as he kissed her. Forgetting the food, she leaned down closer and moved one leg across his as she happily indulged in the kiss, soft moans escaping her throat as felt her body tingling from his lips. After several seconds, they pulled away and she sat up again,  
him also doing so beside her. She picked up a fork and pulled off a piece of a pancake and held it up for him, allowing him to take a bite.

"Ya know somethin'?" he started, chewing.

She looked at him, interested.

"I don't think ya've just turned my blood to syrup." He grinned playfully. "Ya've turned my brain into cotton candy."

Minnie blushed. "Oh, Mickey..." She nuzzled him. Then she hiccupped.

"Hhnngg!" He fell over again, and Minnie laughed at him, her cheeks flushed pink. She leaned down and kissed him again, reviving him once more.

"Hee hee, oh, Mickey..."

THE END


End file.
